sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Buccaneer (1958 film)
| runtime = 119 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 (estimate) | gross = $3.2 million (est. US/ Canada rentals)"1959: Probable Domestic Take", Variety, 6 January 1960 p 34 }} The Buccaneer is a 1958 pirate film made by Paramount Pictures starring Yul Brynner as Jean Lafitte, Charles Boyer and Claire Bloom. Charlton Heston played a supporting role as Andrew Jackson, the second time that Heston played Jackson, having portrayed him earlier in the 1953 film The President's Lady. The film was shot in Technicolor and VistaVision, the story takes place during the War of 1812, telling a heavily fictionalized version of how the privateer Lafitte helped in the Battle of New Orleans and how he had to choose between fighting for America or for the side most likely to win, the United Kingdom. The film is a remake of the 1938 film of the same name which starred Fredric March and Akim Tamiroff (Boyer played Tamiroff's role in the remake). The 1938 version was produced and directed by Cecil B. DeMille, but he was seriously ill by the time the 1958 version was made, so he was only the executive producer of that version, leaving his then son-in-law, Anthony Quinn, to direct. It was the only film that Quinn ever directed. Henry Wilcoxon, DeMille's longtime friend, who made frequent appearances in his films, was the actual producer, and DeMille did received screen credit as "supervised by Cecil B. Demille", though students of his films would probably find that his touch is obvious throughout the film. Nevertheless, DeMille was unhappy with the film and tried unsuccessfully to improve it; critical response was generally unfavorable, despite some impressive battle scenes. The movie's supporting cast featured Inger Stevens, Henry Hull, E. G. Marshall, Lorne Greene, Ted de Corsia, Ed Hinton and Douglass Dumbrille. Possibly as a film tie-in, Johnny Horton had a big success at the time with his version of the song The Battle of New Orleans. Cast * Yul Brynner as Jean Lafitte * Claire Bloom as Bonnie Brown * Charles Boyer as Dominique You * Inger Stevens as Annette Claiborne * Henry Hull as Ezra Peavey * E. G. Marshall as Gov. William C. C. Claiborne * Charlton Heston as Gen. Andrew Jackson * Lorne Greene as Mercier * Ted de Corsia as Capt. Rumbo * Douglass Dumbrille as Collector of the Port * Sir Lancelot as Scipio * Robert Warwick as Capt. Lockyer * Norma Varden as Madame Hilaire * Onslow Stevens as Phipps * James Seay as Creole Militia Officer * Henry Brandon as British Major * Mike Mazurki as Tarsus * Madame Sul-Te-Wan as Vendor * Ken Terrell as Pirate * Cecil B. DeMille as Himself (uncredited) Historical inaccuracy Claiborne's only surviving daughter, Sophronie (or Sophronia) Louise Claiborne, was only two years old at the time of the battle. The romance with Lafitte is complete fiction. References External links * * * Category:1958 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:War of 1812 films Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films set in New Orleans Category:Pirate films Category:Films directed by Anthony Quinn Category:American films based on actual events Category:American film remakes Category:American folklore films and television series Category:Films set in 1815 Category:Films about Andrew Jackson Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Cultural depictions of Andrew Jackson Category:Cultural depictions of Jean Lafitte